Unexpected Turn of Events
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: Something unexpected happens between neji and lee that sets off a chain of events. Their rivalry aganist eachother is altered and both are unsure of what to make out of this odd friendship they seem to now have.


_"Just as there is no loss of basic energy in the universe, so no thought or action is without its effects, present or ultimate, seen or unseen, felt or unfelt."_

_-Norman Cousins _

Every event happens for a reason. Every death, every mistake, every victory happens for a reason…..or so we are taught. What about accidents? Does every little folly have a meaning or reason behind it or can some of them just mean nothing? Do all mistakes really lead up to or form a path of something that will affect your future?

Two particular ninja were about to find out.

* * *

Like every other day where something unexpected was to happen it started out very mundane and normal. The type of days that are soo uneventful and predictable that mild paranoia or notice should have seeped into the minds of some who are used to the unanticipated.

But then again, these events wouldn't be called unexpected if they were already foreseen.

Team Guy, as usual, was training. Their sensei had left them instructions on group sparring while he finished his "youthful" challenge with his adversary kakashi.

"This type of fighting will better you when going against more then one enemy or in the event of an ambush. So I want all three of you to go against each other and show you're your youthful spirit! I shall return after my victory with my eternal rival." And with his ever famous "Nice Guy Pose" he was off, leaving the three students to follow his command.

* * *

It started out simple, lee challenging neji, the other staring off somewhere else not really acknowledging him but not denying the challenge at the same time, and or course tenten figuring out how she could worm her way into the spar between the two. Nothing really different from all the other times when team guy practiced.

As lee began his routine stretches tenten prepared all or her weapons and scrolls while the latter was leaning by a nearby tree. When the sparring match had finally begun it was more of a one-sided battle with neji fighting lee in hand to hand combat whilst tenten, being a weapons expert, threw her large array of artillery at the two boys hoping for some recognition that she was actually part of this fight too.

From kunais to Chinese stars to some even larger armaments the two rivals had a large and precisely aimed amount distractions, reminding them to think twice about standing in one place.

* * *

Neji was the first to speak though most of what spouted out of his mouth during the battle were put downs and demeaning comments aimed towards his main opponent to fuel his superiority complex. Lee usually had a reply or comeback for his remarks, ones that most often consisted of hard work and determination, but after the first few he tended to ignore the rest as he was already immune and used to them. Tenten on the other hand was very vocal with her remarks and they were primarily for the hyuuga boy who tended to pay no heed to her altogether. After the first few times of yelling at him with not even a reply of her existence, the kunoichi "unintentionally" started aiming her attacks at him more and more.

As the match dragged on for the three nin, the insults became dry, the muscles ached and protested with certain moves as the blood dried off the cloths and weapons, they kept on. Waiting for the last man, or woman, standing in this fight.

* * *

Three hours and forty-five minutes into what now seemed like a senseless fight the defenses of some became sloppy, the blocks and counter attacks became a slower reaction, and all three were starting to become annoyed with each others mere presence.

Wanting to end this sparring match quickly the hyuuga boy pinned lee to the nearest tree after faking a move. He paused before delivering the ending blow, gauging his adversary's reaction. And in those few seconds of stalling the uneventful day for tenten, lee, and neji had an unexpected event happen.

* * *

It's funny how sometimes you think about bad situations or places you could end up in then boast about all the right things you would do. Weather it be heroic, intelligent, or responsible, the outcome is always positive in your mind. Though, it rarely ever ends up that way outside the realm of your conscious.

You can say all the could-a, should-a, would-a's, but you never know how your going to react until your stuck in the middle of said situation.

* * *

As neji paused, relishing in lee's defeat, the other was quite aware of the exploding senbon that was quickly reaching their current destination. In an attempt to move himself and his rival out of harms way lee made a leg sweep to knock neji down. The other was already aware of this and countered by jumping up into the tree and pulling lee with him. Still unable to move his arms from the last defensive move on the hyuuga lee used his legs to jump away from him but stray kunais kept him from leaping any farther away.

After the short explosion and burst of light the result of that attack still had the same outcome as before it was even used; neji still had lee pinned against the tree and tenten was no where to be found. That is until the two nin rivals realized far too late that the senbon was a distraction and the stray kunai was to keep them together for what her real blow was.

Appearing out of another nearby tree the kunoichi landed a side kick into the blind spot of neji's back and though he took the brunt of the attack, there was still the chain reaction of a strong force hitting a solid in confined quarters.

Heads knocked. Lips grazed.

Neji stiffened.

It was there and gone in an instant, that quick moist brush of mouths –_not a kiss_, no no no-, replaced by a gaping Lee, onyx eyes ruined of resent and filled with mortification.

The hyuuga came to life then, and reacted naturally.

The last thing lee saw was the fist rushing at his face.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a yaoi fic so if it sounds shitty I'm using that as an excuses XD**

**Anyway, this is a neji/lee fic so if you don't like yaoi or the pairing just don't read it and for the love of God I know their not gay in the series (though I believe neji to be questionable) so I don't want that pointed out in a comment or someone saying "Lee love garra not neji!" Yes I know that pairings more popular and I'm actually a garra/lee fan but because of its popularity I feel no need to write a fic on it. I have yet to find a good and believable (believability is a top priority for me in my fics) story on this pairing so I felt compelled to write one. As far as anyone's concerned neji/lee sounds more realistic to me than garra/lee (though I still love garra/lee the best).**

**Oh, I doubt their will be any lemons for a while. (I'm trying to make this sound believable remember? And these two characters are rivals so it's going to take a while) I'll add some fluff and their will be conflict and jealousy because I'm going to introduce garra into this.**

**Well that's all I'm gonna say now. Hope you liked my first attempt at a yaoi fic.**


End file.
